1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a sub-hologram generation method and apparatus for a holographic display, and more particularly, to a method of determining a hologram area to reduce a complexity of the hologram display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital hologram generation method refers to a process that may acquire a hologram pattern, or a fringe pattern, by approximating optical signals and performing a mathematical operation through an operation device. In the digital hologram generation method, a three-dimensional (3D) object may be considered an aggregate in that a point-hologram of each point included in the 3D object may be calculated and summed, thereby acquiring a hologram pattern of the 3D object. Thus, a complexity and number of calculations to acquire the 3D object may be determined based on a number of 3D points to be expressed. When a number of points required to express the 3D object is increased, an excessive number of calculations may be required, and thus, the generating of a real time hologram may be difficult.
Additionally, a viewing angle may be a significant element for generating a hologram. To generate the hologram, light may be diffracted from a spatial light modulator (SLM) so as to bring about an offset or constructive interference. In this instance, a diffraction angle of the light may be inversely proportional to a size of a pixel of the SLM. However, limitations on physically reducing the size of the pixel of the SLM may exist, and thus, extending a viewing angle in a hologram display may also be difficult.